A New Mew With Issues
by mewdarkangel
Summary: Mari is a normal girl as normal as a girl who gets what ever she wants can be with normal problems. Untill Ryou comes to her school one day and tells her she is a Mew that is.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing from Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power**_

_**Chapter One**_

My life has become one big screwed up mass! And it is all Ryou Shirogane's fault! If he hadn't shown up at my school yesterday and told me that I am some sort of animal super hero freak none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be stuck with a bunch of alien loosers right now!

My name is Mari Arisa Dark-Rose. I am 14 years old and I am a Mew Mew.

Yesterday started like any other Friday. I was late for first period, ate lunch on the roof of the school by my self and then was late for fourth period. It was when I walked into fourth period that things got wierd. Standing next to the Sensei was a blond man of about 15 maybe 16. He had blue eyes and a look that said he was there for one thing and one thing alone. But when he looked over to see me walk in his eyes lit up and his expression changed from one of seriousness to one of surprise, wich I have gotten used to, me being the only person in my entire school who refuses to wear the uniform and gets away with it.

"Mari-san! You are late yet again!" the sensei said angerly. "Take your seat!"

"Yes Sensei," I replied, walking to the back and the class, sitting down, and putting my feet up on the desk. The sensei just roled his eyes in annoyance cause he knew that if he said any thing it would have started a huge debate that he would loose, again.

"As I was saying, Mr. Shirogane is here to find a new girl to work at the popular Cafe Mew Mew," the Sensei said. "The girl who recieves this job will be able to get extra credit in class."

"There is no need," Ryou said, watching me. "I know wich girl would be perfect to work at my cafe. Girl in the combat boots. Come with me."

I pointed to my self confussed, but he just nodded and started walking tward the door, signaling me to follow. As I stood up I could feel all the girls in my class glaring at me. I had heard obout Cafe Mew Mew but had never been there because it was so popular.

Out in the hall Ryou turned to look me over. He studdied my black hair that was short and spiky in the back and my bangs that covered my left eye. My black and blood red outfit that went totaly against the dress code. And especialy at the tatoo on my neck. The tat was a black cresent moon _**(think of the symbol of the negaverse from sailor moon) **_and had a black dot at either side of it like a vampire bite.

"How long have you had that mark?" he asked me, pointing at the tatoo.

"I got it a few days ago. why do you care about a tatoo? Do you really think I am gonna work at your stupid cafe?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If that were a real tatoo you would have a bandage over it still," he noted. I took a step back, no one else had notcied that I didn't have a bandage over the mark that in all honesty had apeared on its own a few days earlier. "That is the mark of a Mew Mew," he continued.

"Are you saying thatI am a Mew Mew?" I asked, laughing. "As if! No way am I some preppy super hero!"

"Just come with me," he said, roling his eyes.

"What about the rest of my school day?" I asked as he started to walk away.

"Since when do you care about school?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a red head with a bell around her neck. "And what are you doing here Ryou?"

"You come too Ichigo," Ryou said still walking.

When we finaly got to our destination all I could think was _There is no way in hell I am gonna work here!_ "You have got to be kidding me!" I snapped when I saw the cafe. It was totaly pink! "There is no way in hell I am gonna work here!"

"You aren't really gonna have a choice," Ryou said, turing around to face me. the look on his face was clear that he wasn't gonna argue about it but that was because he didn't know me.

"Bull shit! I'm outa here!" I snapped back turing to walk away. Ryou grabbed my arm and started draging me tward the cafe. That was when I had had enough. I spun around and gave him a swift punch in the jaw, something he had not expected. He instantly let go of my arm.

"Holy shit!" he yelped in surprise. He rubbed his jaw where I had punched him. Then, I took off running. I heard people running after me but I didn't stop and I didn't look back to see who it was or how far behind me they were.

Sudenly, from out of no where, the was a guy in all black, with black pigtails, freak-ish ears, and had gold eyes standing in front of me. "Holy shit!" I said, trying to stop before I hit the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing from Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power**_

**_Chapter Two_**

I stood there looking at the guy I had almost run into. "What are you? Some sorta cos-play nerd?" I asked.

"No. I am an alien," the boy said, looking me over. "And you are absolutely gorgeous!"

Then Ryou ran up to me and grabbed my arm, before he noticed the "alien". "What the hell are you doing here Kish?! I thought you left Earth!"

"I am not Kish. He is my brother. I am Menoka, and I am gonna take this amazing looking girl with me," the alien dude replied, grabbing my other arm.

"No way in hell am I gonna be made into human tug-a-war!" I snapped, ripping out of both their grips.

Ryou shook his head then stuffed something into my hand. "When the time comes you will know waht to do," he said, before turning to walk away.

I looked at the object in my hand and saw that it had the same image as what had appeared on my neck. I looked around but Ryou was already long gone and it was just me and Menoka.

"Don't even try anything," I said the to alien as I started to walk away, putting the object in my pocket.

"Too late," I heard before I felt something hit the back of my head hard, knocking me out.

When I came to I was floating in a black see though orb of energy surounded by ruins and a freaky green sky. When I looked around I saw Menoka along with three other alien guys. One of them looked exactly like Menoka but in green with green hair rother then black. I assumed he was the Kish guy Ryou had mentioned.

"Where the hell am I?!" I shouted at the aliens, but I guess they couldn't hear me through the orb, so I sat down, cross-legged and thought. After a while I remembered the object Ryou had given me and took it out of my pocket. As I looked at it a phrase popped into my head. "Mew Mew Black Heart Metamorphosis!"

There was a flash of black light and then I was sudenly wearing very short black shorts, a black top that only bovered my boobs, and black combat boots and black fingerless gloves and I had black wolf ears, black bat wings, and a black wolf tail. It was FREAKY!

Aparently the aliens saw the flash of light and turned around and were surprised to see what I looked like.

It was funny cause I could see that the other three were all very mad and yelling at Menoka but I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. Menoka didn't seem to hear them either cause he just stared at me in aw. But also in a very perverted way, so I flipped him off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing from Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power**_

**_Chapter Three_**

I then said the next thing that came into my mind. "Black Flaming Blades of Darkness!" Suddenly a set of black bladded twin swords apeared in my hands and then the blades were engulfed in black fire witch i used to break the orb open. "Now, what the hell am I doing here?!" I demanded, my swords at the ready, still flaming.

"No mew should be able to break out of that orb!" the tallest alien said in surprise.

"Yeah? Well I am a mew and I just broke out of that orb!" I retorted.

"Well, you definatly aren't like the other mews. For one thing you have two different sets of animal parts. You are part black wolf and part bat," Menoka pointed out.

"Vampire bat," I corected, flashing the fangs that I had felt grow in whith the tail and other stuff.

"Oh, shut up you ald hag!" the smallest alien snapped.

"What the hell did you just call me punk?!" I demanded, pointing my swords at him.

"Tarb! What is your problem?!" Menoka demanded, smacking the kid upside the head. "I apoligise on behaf of my comrads."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him making him do a double take. "I want to know where I am and how I get out of here!"

"Well, you are in a different dimention and the only way out is if we take you out," Dren said, smugly.

"Then who am I gonna have to threaten to get me out of here?!" I demanded.

"No need to threaten. I will take you back," Dren said, floating closer to me. He then took a piece of my bangs and smelled them. I was frozen in surprise at how fast he had gottne next to me. "You smell so different from the rest of the mews. Even better then my little kitty cat i think."

"Back off Dren!" Menoka said also coming claser, but not as close or as fast as Dren.

I pulled away from the Dren guy then realized that I was floating and then I realized that my wings we actualy working. "Just get me out of here!" I snapped. then Dren took me bay the hand and in a flash we were standing outside of Cafe Mew Mew. Dren set me down and then kissed me on the cheek before disapearing.

The next thing I knew, Eliot and six other girls were standing around me. I noticed that one of the girls was the red head from earlier. They were all freaking out about what I looked like in my mew form.

Then Eliot silenced them all and looked at me and then said, "Where have you been for the last week and a half?"

"What?!" I asked, shocked. "I was only gone for about an hour and a half."

"No, you were gone much longer then an hour. Every one has been looking for you. The police have been searching the cafe for you!" Eliot explained.

I finaly went back to being normal me in my regular outfit just as a cop car pulled up. I instantly recognized the cop who stepped out. "Hey there Jack!" I called out, waving.

"Mari! Where the hell have you been!" Jack demanded taking me up in a bear hug. Jack had been like a brother to me since my family died a few years ago.

I went on a little trip," I replied, thinking up the only thing I could say with out actually lieing to him.

"I see, and you just forgot to tell any one," he asked looking at me sceptically.

"Exactly. You know me. I don't care about any one but my self," I replied, stand off-ishly.

"Jack just laughed and gave me another hug. "Just don't do it again," he said getting back in his car and driving away.

"Nice cover story," said a girl with medium leangth purple hair. "The name is Zakuro. Fujiwara Zakuro.

"I think I've heard of you," I replied thinking for a minute. "Aren't you that model?"

"Yes she is," said a very snobish girl with short blue hair that was in buns. "And I am Aizawa Mint."

"Don't mind Mint-chan," the red head said. "I'm Ichigo by the way. We met when you first saw the cafe."

"I remember," I replied, looking up in discust at the pink cafe.

"And this is Berry, Lettuce, and Pudding," Ichigo said, pointing at the other three girls. Just then another boy came out of the cafe. "And here comes Tasuku-kun."

Then a man walked out of the cafe that I had thought I would never see again. I man who had taught me all I know about Nihongo **(literally means Japanese language).**

"Keiichiro-san!" I exclaimed, running into the open arms of my old friend and teacher.

"Hello again Mari-san," Keiichiro replied giving me a big hug. "It has been too long."


End file.
